


How to Win Friends (And Weaponize Produce) [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Parker stops a thief from targeting Peggy, and she doesn't even break any laws! Probably. No serious laws, anyway.





	How to Win Friends (And Weaponize Produce) [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Win Friends (And Weaponize Produce)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214770) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> Nrandom has also podficed this story, go check it out :)

**Title:** How to Win Friends (And Weaponize Produce)

**Fandom:** Leverage

**Author:** WerewolvesAreReal

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Gen

**Length:** 6:41

**Summary:**

Parker stops a thief from targeting Peggy, and she doesn't even break any laws! Probably. No serious laws, anyway.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214770)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/HowToWinFriends.mp3)


End file.
